robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
That One HQ.
That One HQ - ROBLOX Creepypasta by TariqSpeeltRoblox (ImTariq) This story is in the perspective of a 13 year old boy, telling about his experiences as a 8 year old. This Creepypasta is not real. Recreations on ROBLOX are not legitimate, if there is a full game of this creepypasta coming out; it will be linked here. Fan Games will be linked below. Hi, my name is Jack, i played ROBLOX quite often when i was 8. I don't remember anything i've ever done on ROBLOX, except special games i played or games i made. But that one day, is a day that i will remember until my death. I was playing on my phone, since i wasn't allowed to use the computer until 1 PM. It was 11 PM, so i had to wait 2 hours. I was playing Natural Disaster Survival, and nearly no one was playing except me and this one guy called "HQ". I-i was kinda scared by this since you must have a name with more than 3 letters. I ignored it and thought it was a glitch. I was playing but HQ wasn't moving. I was about to play my last game on Natural Disaster Survival, but that game he moved around. This one map was some kind of HQ, the ROBLOX Headquarters. "I've never seen this map, maybe it's new.". I ignored it and played the game, it was a flood game, but there was one catch; The Flood was Lava. I left the game and decided to play another game on ROBLOX, i wanted to play Prison Life. As i was about to click i saw a message pop up, it was from HQ. "How did he message me? I'm not even friends with him.." HQ had send a message saying "Why'd you leave.". I responded with "I wanted to play another game.", he responded; "Don't leave me alone" and the chat box dissapeared. I ignored it, and started playing Prison Life. I clicked Play, but it joined Natural Disaster Survival, and to my suprise HQ was there. I left again, and i decided to go on the PC, since it was 1 PM already. I opened my PC and started ROBLOX, but everything was in weird colors, it was all reversed. I closed off my PC. Next day i started ROBLOX and everything seemed normal. I played a game but it teleported me to a HQ called That One HQ. I left and joined another game, but it went to That One HQ again. This repeated a while, and he decided to play the game. He moved around and went to the HQ, he entered it and everything turned red. HQ appeared and said "This is why you should not leave the game." I left and it rejoined, i tried multiple times but it kept rejoining. I turned off my PC and the screen turned RED. I destroyed my PC and went to sleep, but the next day it was back and it opened ROBLOX. Everything was Red and HQ appeared and said "Please Don't Leave me". I closed off my PC, but they are still watching me. I see eyes every night. Those. HQ. eyes. they are still haunting me everyday. Made by ImTariq